


The Right Time

by Eva_Swan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Swan/pseuds/Eva_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Nelson & Murdock's new client is a man, who turns out to be karen's ex-boyfriend. When karen and said man start to make up, Matt gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on that prompt, I hope you'll like it :)

“So, who's the new guy?”

“ _Client_ , Foggy,” Matt corrected with an amused sigh. “He's our client. And I'm guessing you'd like to know what he did to need us lawyers.”

His friend scoffed and took a sip of latte. “I'm rather wondering how many lawyers turned him down to lead him to 'choose' us,” he deadpanned.

Matt shook his head and handed him the file. “He stole a car.”

“Really?” Foggy complained, his eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. “That's what we get? A _thief_? A simple car thief?”

Matt smirked and propped himself on his elbows. “There were _bills_ in that car. He robbed a bank and ran away with it.”

Foggy nodded and flashed him a devilish smile. “Now, that is much more interesting.” He suddenly dropped the file and narrowed his eyes. “Wait, why are we defending him? Doesn't sound like someone you would pity or...”

“He needed the money to pay for his mother's hospital fees,” Matt cut him off. “She's got cancer.”

His friend mumbled and stood up. “Ugh, why do you always do this? Why can't you just give me all the details at once?”

“Because I enjoy it,” Matt replied with a pout.

Foggy glared at him and was hellbent on strangling him. “You son of a...”

“Hi guys!” a feminine voice cheered as the door swung open.

“Saved by the bell,” Foggy said, “or rather by this precious ray of sunshine!”

Karen rolled her eyes and hung her coat and purse. “What do you want, Foggy?”

“Hello to you too! I was being nice.” She stared at him, waiting.“Okay," he conceded, "did you buy the donuts?”

“I did,” she replied with a smile before handing him the much awaited bag of pastries. “Go, eat your lack of tact.”

Foggy looked up to the ceiling. “Thank you, Jesus.”

“I'm pretty sure Jesus was less hot than I am,” Karen giggled.

Matt grinned despite himself. “You two are such heretics...”

Karen laughed heartily and gave him a tap on the shoulder. Had she been Daredevil, she would've heard his heart leap in his throat and the way his skin fizzed underneath his clothes, her warmth penetrating his vest and shirt and printing itself on his flesh. He gulped and smiled back at her, quite unsure about what had just happened.

“So,” Karen said, “when are you supposed to meet the new client?”

“He should've been there ten minutes ago,” Foggy sighed.

Loud knocks on the door answered Foggy's disarray. Karen chuckled and headed to the door. When she opened it, Matt heard her heartbeats freeze for a split second and his almost stopped as well.

“Josh?” Karen stammered.

“ _Josh?_ ” Foggy repeated in the other room.

“Karen?” Josh replied, his green eyes peering into hers. “What are you doing here?”

“Working,” she retorted. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. “Got into trouble.”

She scoffed and bit her lower lip, clearing the way to let him in. “Why am I not surprised?”

Josh looked down and when he gazed at her again, she felt like her knees were about to give up on her. “It's good to see you,” he cooed.

She gulped and cleared her throat. “Matt, Foggy,” she said, “this is Joshua Carraway. Your client.”

Josh scoffed. “Sure that's _all_ I am?” he chuckled.

Karen rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “And my ex-boyfriend,” she admitted half-heartedly.

Matt hand clenched around his cane and Foggy narrowed his eyes. “You two...” he said, clumsily pointing at Karen and Josh.

“Yeah, we used to date,” Karen said.

“For two _years,_ ” Josh added, his eyes never leaving her.

A dangerous smile broke across her face and she glared at him. “Until you cheated on me and got the nerve to tell me she _drugged_ you.”

He pursed his lips and shrugged. “She did,” he simply said.

She drew in a deep breath and headed to the kitchen. “Nevermind. Have fun defending that one.”

Foggy's eyes scanned the newcomer and he turned his back to him, prompting Matt to do the same. “Do we really have to defend the hot guy – I mean the _guy_ who broke Karen's heart?” he whispered to Matt's ear.

His friend sighed and remained impassible. “We're lawyers. That's what we do.”

Foggy tilted his head to the side. “Don't tell me you don't wanna snap his neck.”

“I won't,” Matt let out, focusing on remaining as calm as possible.

Foggy nodded and they both turned around to face their new client, fake smiles cracking their faces.

“So,” Foggy began, “let's get to work, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Karen couldn't focus on anything. She relentlessly tapped her fingers over the wooden desk, picturing a thousand ways to kill her ex, but it always ended in other more questionable activities featuring sweat and moans. He still had some effect on her, she couldn't deny it. And as much as it pained her to admit it, it was not only physical attraction. He was a walking memory. Their relationship had never been healthy, him being a drug addict, but he was a good man deep down. At least, that's what she believed at the time. Typical, isn't it? She had thought she could save him from himself when the truth was, he only dragged her down with him. But she loved him, with all her heart. And that's why it hurt so much.

She drew in a deep breath and was about to take a sip of coffee when she heard someone coming out of the meeting room.

 “Can we talk?” 

She was never able to resist those green eyes. She nodded and Josh took a sit next to her. 

“I'm sorry, Karen,” he let out. “I truly am.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Better late than never, right?” she sighed. She was not angry anymore, just sad.

“Not a day goes by when I don't blame myself for losing you,” he said, and she knew he was being sincere. “I haven't had any serious relationship since I screwed things up with you.”

Somehow, Matt's face flashed before her eyes and she gulped. “Me neither,” she admitted.

He smiled and looked down. “Remember when we decided that we were not in Vermont anymore?” he asked.

Karen grinned despite herself. “Yeah,” she giggled, “we were at the lake and we decided that this was not Fagan's Corner. We were in Canada.”

“We camped and we slept outside because we couldn't figure out how the tent worked.”

She smiled fondly at the memory and shook her head. “We didn't try that hard. I wanted to see the stars.”

He flashed her a devilish smirk. “We didn't do much star gazing that night, though.”

She bit her lower lip and cocked her head to the side. “I know what you're to do, Josh.”

He shrugged. “I figured I had to try.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a weak smile. “You were always late,” she said. “You still are.”

He pursed his lips and scratched the top of his head. “I hope he makes you happy,” he said in a smile, “better than I did.”

Karen scoffed and shook her head vehemently. “There's no...”

“That handsome blind guy?” he cut her off. “Nothing's going on with him?”

She bit her nails and sighed. Of course something was going on. She had feelings for him, she couldn't possibly deny that. Her stomach turned into a cage full of butterflies whenever he was around. But he didn't feel the same about her, and she accepted that fact.

“You should've seen the way he behaved back in the meeting room,” Josh added. “Every time your name came up, he clenched his fist and jaw. I thought he was about to gut me!”

“Matt's a friend,” she assured him.

He smiled knowingly and took her hands. “I was never punctual,” he admitted, “but you never were a good liar.”

 

* * *

 

He had stopped listening to them when Josh reminded Karen of the sweaty activities they had practiced under the night sky. For some reason, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Of course she had ex-boyfriends, he knew it, but being faced with one was something else altogether. Especially when the guy had broken her heart and cheated on her. She couldn't possibly forgive that, could she? She was strong and proud and she couldn't... On the other hand, from what Foggy had told him, he was a handsome man. And they used to date. For two years. What they had was not a fling. But she couldn't go past what he did to her, she couldn't...

“If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous, Murdock.”

Matt cleared his throat and flashed him his widest grin.

“Me? Jealous? Come on Foggy, why would I be jealous? We're talking about _Karen_!”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “Who happens to be hot, kind, smart... _and attracted to you_.”

His heart skipped a beat. Again with the warmth and that fizzy feeling... “She's not...” he began before sighing, realizing Foggy knew how he felt about her better than himself. “What should I do?” he asked.

“For starters, stop behaving like a teenager. Even in college you were not that awkward and sweaty.”

Matt scoffed. “I'm not-”

“Dude,” Foggy sighed, “you always sweat when you're nervous. I betcha you're soaking wet under that shirt.”

Well, Matt couldn't really deny that...

“You're Darefuckingdevil,” Foggy almost screamed, “so get in there and kill the motherfucker!” He closed his eyes and winced, realizing it was not the best thing to say to his vigilante friend. “You know what I mean...” he added.

Oh, Matt knew. It was time to let her in and be brave, braver than he had ever been. Stick had made it pretty clear that his love for his friends was a weakness, and he had agreed with this motto for years. Now he realized it took more courage to let someone know you love them than threatening someone's life.

Wait, _love_...?

“You're so screwed, Matt...” he whispered to himself as he left the meeting room.

* * *

Karen was alone, and Matt wondered how their conversation had ended. He could feel sadness in the air, maybe even some hint of nostalgia. He sighed and sat next to Karen.

“I'm sorry we chose to defend him,” he said.

She rested her chin on her hands. “Don't be, that's your job,” she replied, glad to see he was concerned by her feelings.

“Yeah, it didn't sound like it pained you anyway,” Matt added.

He hadn't said that with animosity but she could feel it was a reproach. “What is that supposed to mean?”she calmly asked, her eyes narrowed nonetheless.

Matt bit his lower lip. Of course she would get offended. “I- Foggy and I heard you laugh heartily,” he confessed. “And he sounded like he was trying to win you back.”

“And you think I just fell back into his arms? That we had sex on my desk while you two were working on his case in the meeting room?” She saw they way his jaw clenched, she saw the mask covering his face again. “Tell me, Matt,” she gently let out.

“Tell you what?”

She stood up and brushed his cheek, just like she did when she offered him that ridiculous balloon. “Tell me why my love life affects you.”

He could have answered that. He could have told her about the impact she had on him, how she was driving him crazy, the way his skin burnt when she was near. Yes, he could have said many things. But instead, he grabbed her by the waist and she landed on his knees. Before she could say anything, he crushed his lips on hers, kissing away words that didn't need voicing. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his nape and he felt like his flesh was melting. Her lips were like velvet and he captured her lower lip between his. She gasped and her hot breath caressed his chin like desert winds.

They were finally talking to each other.

When their lips parted, Karen kept her eyes closed, hoping she could make Matt was live in a neverending kiss, the darkness of his eyes lit up by the feeling of her lips against his.

“You had no reason to be jealous,” she whispered against the crook of his neck.

“I wasn't,” Matt cheered. “I was just preoccupied by your well-being.”

She cupped his cheeks and sighed with content. “Luckily for me, you're a better kisser than liar. But then again, I'm not a good liar either.”

 

He laughed and kissed the top of her nose. He was glad to live in a world where Karen Page existed.

 


End file.
